Crazy Dares Poke Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Welcome! Welcome, one and all to the craziest Pokemon ToD ever! Enjoy insane dares, wacky truths, and it's all hosted by a psycho girl with crazy powers! This should not be missed!


Crazy Dares Poke Style

**To avoid confusion, the Piplup with its name underlined is the Piplup from a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon anime. Also, Tara is my heroine from Pokemon Black.**

The room is pitch black. That is, until a voice is heard.

"LIGHTS! Arceus, how can ANYONE even walk in here without going blind?" a female voice says, muttering the last sentence. The lights turn on, and it is apparent that the room is a large, empty warehouse when things clear up.

"That's better" a female standing in the middle of the room states, no doubt the one who turned on the lights.

She has long, silky brown hair, which goes down to her hips. A single flower barrett sits above her right eyebrow. She has long eyelashes, which frame her blue-green eyes. She is wearing a floral strapless dress that goes to her knees, and matching sandals. She has an ID card around her neck, with her picture and the name CPG on the front.

"Welcome, everyone! To Crazy Dares, Poke Style!" she says, throwing her arms up for dramatic effect.

She snaps her fingers, and a clipboard appears in her hand.

"Man, I love author powers..." she mutters, a mischeivous gleam in her eye. It disappears as quickly as it came, and she begins to flip through the pages on her clipboard, stopping at the third one.

"We have some things to go over. First, no M rated dares. Second, this is a crossover with the Pokemon Black video game, the Pokemon DP anime, and two Pokemon Mystery Dungeon animes. And if you want to know how to dare, just post a review with your dares" she explains. She then smiles.

"Now, my favorite part. Introducing, the darees!" she cries. She raises her hand to the ceiling, and a large black hole opens. After a few moments, some characters drop out.

Ash groans, sitting up. He looks around, and his eyes fall on CPG. He stares at her for a moment, before saying something.

"Who are you?" he asks. CPG simply smirks evilly.

"The name's CPG. And welcome to Crazy Dares, Poke Style!" she says, throwing her arms up again. Everyone who was on the ground, groaning suddenly shoots up, and screams.

"Why? Why do you want to torture us?" Chimchar cries. CPG shrugs.

"It's fun" she states. Everyone then glares at her. So she snaps her fingers again, shocking everyone.

"Geez, are you part pokemon or something?" Squirtle mumbles. CPG just laughs.

"How long will we be here?" N asks nervously. CPG pretends to think.

"How about... Until I get tired of torturing you?" she says, smirking once again. Everyone groans again.

CPG ignores their complaints as she snaps her fingers, and some chairs appear. The characters are then put into the chairs.

"Now, for my favorite pairings. I like Pikachu/Ash, Pikachu/Meowth, Meowth/James, Jessie/James, Tara/Cheren, Tara/N, Cheren/Bianca, Chimchar/Piplup, Piplup/Pikachu, Dawn/Piplup, Chatot/Wigglytuff, and Squirtle/Charmander" she says, her grin getting wider with every pairing said.

The characters, however, grow more and more upset with every pairing said.

"Are you kidding? I would never love someone who tried to take pokemon away from people!" Tara cries. CPG shrugs.

"And I can't love Chimchar!" Piplup whines. Still, CPG simply shrugs.

"And I can't love Pikachu!" Ash adds. CPG's eye twitches.

"R-really? You can't... Love... Pikachu..." she says, her voice becoming that of a demon. Ash's eyes simply widen, and he says nothing as CPG begins to grow.

"Why... Can't you... SEE! PIKACHU... LOVES... YOU...!" she screams. Her voice becomes louder, and more demon like with every word. Ash is now recoiling in fear.

"W-well, maybe I could... try..." he whispers, obviously scared out of his wits.

CPG stops growing immediately, and goes back to her normal size.

"Great!" she says excitedly, her voice is now back to normal.

Everyone around her is trembling, obviously as scared as Ash... If not more. CPG turns to the camera.

"Sorry you had to see that... That's my inner Pikachu/Ash demon. It tends to take over when it hears something it doesn't like... Anyway, remember to dare!" she states. She strikes a pose, and the screen goes black.


End file.
